


Betrayed.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Something John  did in the past comes back to haunt him. It might be the end.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

John moaned and gripped the sheet, his breathing deep and rhythmic. He turned his head to look at her, she was staring at him, biting her bottom lip that special way she did.

" That's so good babe "

" Shush John I'm concentrating"

" Okay then I won't interrupt "

" Shush I said "

John slid one of his hands under her hips and pulled her closer, she moved her head and kissed him, she changed her grip slightly and elicited a moan of pleasure from John.

" Is that okay ?"

" More than okay babe, much more than okay"

" Do you think you deserve a little treat?"

" What ?"

" You heard me Johnathan " she simpered." Do you ?"

" Oh god I hope I do "

" Well I think......what's that ?" Suddenly Kayleigh's whole demeanour changed.

" Thought you'd know by now love " John joked.

" No I'm serious John, you've got a lump "

" Where ?"

" Where my hands were, let me check……"

" Ow, careful "

" Is that tender ?"

" A little "

Kayleigh threw the bed clothes off of them and lifted her glasses and phone from her nightstand.

She put on her glasses and pointed the phone at John.

" No chance "

" I'm using the light John, don't flatter yourself I don't need any more of those types of pictures thank you very much"

Kayleigh slid down the bed, and examined John.

" Can you take your glasses off Kayleigh, you're making me paranoid"

" Shut up you tart, does that hurt ?" Kayleigh prodded.

" Suffering Jesus " John exclaimed.

" I'll take that as a yes then "

" I must have bumped myself or something "

" Do you remember bumping yourself?"

" No, but I must have "

" We'll get you checked out, better safe than sorry "

" Let's leave it a week or so eh babe, see if the swelling abates?"

" That's what you think is it, you think that's best do you ?"

" I take it you disagree?"

" Duh " 

" I don't like making a fuss "

" John, I will not have you dying of ignorance or embarrassment, you are going to get seen as soon as possible, so you might as well accept it, okay ?"

" Okay "

" I'll phone tomorrow "

" Soooooo?"

" So what ?"

" About my little treat ?" John winked.

" You can forget that John, I've too much on my mind now "

" But …….."

" But nothing, which by the way is what you're getting until you've been checked out "

" That's a bit unfair "

" Tough , you've got me worried now "

" I've had it before but it goes away itself"

" Say that slowly "

" Eh ?"

" It goes away itself you said "

" I know I did "

" But it's back Einstein, so it don't stay away does it ?"

" Suppose not "

" There shouldn't be any swelling there John, nor pain, you need checked "

" No I don't, I'll be fine, you're overreacting "

" Over, overreacting, are you serious, you've got a swelling in your bollocks John, you are going to get checked end of "

" Like hell I am "

" You are ! "

" No chance, it's a bloody waste of resources "

" Selfish prick "

" What ?"

" You heard Redmond, you're being selfish "

" How?"

" You know I'm worried………"

" Two minutes ago you didn't know "

" Well I do now, and I'll be worried sick until I know it's not serious "

" It's just a swelling , it's not bloody serious " John shouted.

" How do you know eh, smart arse, how do you know?"

" Because I'm not dead yet "

" Really, that's your argument is it, I'm not dead yet, so it can't be serious ? "

" Logical "

" No, effing stupid, logical would be getting a diagnosis "

" It's nowt "

" If I found a breast lump what would you want me to do ?"

" Totally different "

" Is it ?" Kayleigh was staring at John.

John sighed. 

" Well , what would you want me to do John ?"

" I'd want you treated "

" So there we have it eh, double standard Redmond "

" I don't need seen "

" Fine, don't then, I'll be in the spare room when you change your mind " Kayleigh marched to the door.

" This is stupid "

" No this is anger, not getting a proper diagnosis is stupid, see you in the morning, if you live that long " Kayleigh slammed the door behind her.

" Fuck " John said to himself. He knew Kayleigh would probably win, but he knew there was a lot on the line, the crows were most definitely coming home to roost now, he was running out of time, but he knew this would happen eventually, he had to start finding ways to salvage this. He'd phone tomorrow. 

Kayleigh slammed the mug on the table, John grimaced but bit his tongue, the plate slamming down next broke his resolve,

" Why can't you………?" John started to speak.

" Because I love you, even when you're being an arsehole "

" I love you too"

" Well please get checked " 

" I'll phone first thing "

" I'll phone "

" I am able you know ?"

" Sorry , did I let you think this was a discussion?" Kayleigh stared at John.

" Fine "

Around 9.30 Kayleigh knocked on John's door, he was in a meeting with heads of department,

" Sorry to interrupted Mister Redmond, you have an appointment at 11 "

John looked at his phone.

" Do I ?"

" Doctor "

" Oh right "

" I'll drive, be ready in time "

Kayleigh nodded to her bosses, and gently closed the door .

" What do you mean too embarrassing?"

" What do you think I bleedin mean ?"

" John, I've seen them a thousand times, how can you be embarrassed?"

" I don't want you seeing another woman prodding about my nads, or god forbid another man "

" Oh I don't know " Kayleigh tried unsuccessfully to make light of the situation.

John glared at her.

" Oh for god's sake John, alright " Kayleigh raised her hands " I'll wait outside "

" Good, it'll be better if you……"

" Redmond, John Redmond " the nurse looked around the waiting area as she spoke.

" Here, he's here. " Kayleigh pointed.

" This way please Mister Redmond "

" Thanks " 

John walked slowly to the door ,

" Nurse ?" Kayleigh said, raising her hand in the packed waiting room.

" What now ?" John replied sharply.

" Yes Missus Redmond?"

" It's in his left ball, just in case he forgets "

The nurse smiled as she closed the door.

" You couldn't say it quietly could you, I was mortified"

" I was making sure you didn't bottle it "

" I gave you my word Kayleigh, that should have been enough "

" Any other time it would be, but if you could you would have avoided going, I was making sure John, I don't want to lose you "

" Aye well, I was still mortified "

" So when will you know ?"

" Thursday week at the earliest, he'll email me"

" That's a long wait "

" He reckons it's nowt "

" I hope so "

The following Tuesday Kayleigh did their shopping when she finished at one, as she did most Tuesdays, sometimes she took her car, sometimes she took the Fiat, today she took the Fiat. She would go home, unpack and go back for John.

" Hiya handsome " Kayleigh always answered John's phone call the same way .

" Listen gorgeous, my laptop is buggered, are you home yet ? "

" Yes, I've emptied the car, having a well deserved cuppa now "

" Do me a favour love, can you go on my macbook and send me next weeks rota "

" No problem "

" Thanks sweetheart "

" See you soon , bye bye "

" Bye love "

Ten past 5, still no sign of Kayleigh, John looked around, he tried phoning her, surprisingly her phone rang out

" Strange" John thought.

By half past he was beginning to worry, he phoned Mandy, but got no answer there either.

He got the six o'clock bus.

He got home about six forty, his car was on the drive, Kayleigh's was missing, he glanced at the door , his macbook was pinned to it, with a large kitchen knife through the screen, there was also a page that she had printed out, it was from his doctor, it described his condition and identified it as a not unusual after effect, Kayleigh had highlighted the important parts, and beneath them, two other words.

" We're through "

He had hoped to avoid this but, he had been found out, he always knew he would be, it was only a matter of time, and it had just run out .

He struggled to pull the knife out of the door, he realised as he freed it how angry she must have been. He went inside, as he opened the door of the under stairs cupboard, he sighed, all her shoes, outside jackets, umbrellas, and scarves had gone, he ran upstairs, nothing was out of place, all the drawers and wardrobe doors were shut, but all her perfumes, make up and bits and bobs were gone, he opened her drawers, empty, everything she owned was gone, she was serious it did look like they were through, John grabbed her pillow and hugged it, it smelled of her. He cried himself to sleep.


	2. Everyone tries to help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has an opinion, and everyone wants to help.

The priest opened the door against the chain and peered out .

" John ?"

" Sorry about the late hour Father "

" Are your mum and grandma alright, or is it Paul ?"

" It's me, I'm the one in need "

" Pardon ?"

" You once said if I needed to talk to someone, man to man, I could call on you anytime "

" Aye, I did come in son "

The Priest undid the chain and bid John to enter.

" So what's the problem John?"

" I need to speak to my dad really, but…….."

" I'm the nearest thing to one you have eh ?"

" Yes , I guess so "

" I'm honoured John, so what's up ?"

" Do you remember Charlotte?"

" Charlotte, hmm, apple of your dad's eye as I recall "

" Aye she was "

" So is this about Charlotte ?"

" Not as such no, but she has a part to play"

" I'll put the kettle on John, light that fire for me will you "

********

" You can stop looking at me like that, I'm not going back "

" Be serious Kay, you have to "

" No I don't "

" Of course you do, he's your husband for gods sake "

" Not for much longer "

" Say that again "

" You heard, I'm divorcing him as soon as I can "

" Don't be so stupid, he's one in a million "

" Yea ?"

" Yea, and fine you know it, there isn't another one like him Kayleigh "

" Well ain't that a blessing for woman kind"

" Kayleigh I……"

" He betrayed me Kelly, in a way I could never explain, he led me to believe ………." suddenly Kayleigh stopped talking and looked at Kelly.

" He betrayed every bit of trust I had in him, it's gone Kelly, all gone "

" But the love hasn't, don't pretend to me it has, I know you, you could never stop loving the man you married " 

" That's just it Kel, I think I have "

" I'm sorry Kay "

" Not your fault love " Kayleigh yawned an obviously fake yawn, " think I'll head through to my room, it's been an emotional day "

" Night babe " Kelly said, as she watched her little cousin walk down the hall.

Kayleigh settled down for the night, she had told herself that she wouldn't look at her phone, but she did, a dozen missed calls from John, and half a dozen voice mails, she didn't listen, she just deleted them. She deleted her messages too, the only one she saw,was him pleading for her to call him, so he knew she was safe.

" Go to hell Redmond ", that too got deleted.

Kayleigh had a restless night, not as restless as Kelly though, she had to listen to hours of crying.

********

" And you never thought to tell her ?"

" By the time I realised I should, I just couldn't "

" Why ?"

" I'd lose her "

" You don't know that John, that's mere speculation "

" Is it, she's gone now hasn't she?"

" Yes, she has, but is that because of what you did, or because you never told her what you did ?"

" Six and two threes, isn't it ?"

" No John it's not, they are two very different, but equally valid reasons for becoming upset, in my opinion it's more likely to be the later, I think the deceit will be the less palatable of the two "

" It's not deceit "

" Is it not, well what is it, you'll have to explain it to me then ?"

John looked at his father's old friend, he wanted to say something, form some type of defence, but he couldn't, what he had done was indefensible. 

" I didn't mean to deceive her "

" But you did ?"

" Yes, I did "

" John, I've known you since the day you were born, you know how friendly your dad and I were, why didn't you come to me sooner ?"

" It was on me before I knew it ?"

" On you, what was on you ?"

" The need to tell her, I realised I had to, but I also knew that I couldn't "

" So you made a conscious decision not to bother ?"

" I think I did, yes "

" Think you did, what does think you did even mean John ?"

John sighed

" I don't have answers Dougie, I know I let it go on too long, I made a terrible mistake "

" I know what your dad would have called you John, do you ?"

" An effing arsehole "

" Exactly, and I'm afraid I share that opinion, on this occasion, you have fucked up big time John, "

" No words of wisdom from the almighty then ?" 

The Priest cupped his ear .

" What's that Lord ?, uh huh, I'll tell him "

John looked on, puzzled.

" He thinks your an arsehole too I'm afraid "

" I may have let the best thing that has ever happened to me walk away "

" Then walk after her, talk with her, explain to her, do not give up John, fight until you have no fight left, you can't afford to sit on your arse, start now track her down"

" Thanks Dougie "

" One parting thought John, I know the depth of your love as a couple, this may weaken it, but it won't kill it, you trying to prove you're right will, understand" 

" Yes,"

" Good, now bugger off, I need my beauty sleep "

********

" Hello stranger, what brings you here ?"

" You had lunch yet Mand ?"

" No, I usually go about half past"

" Can you take your lunch now "

" Why ?"

" We need to talk "

" Do you have a problem Kel ?"

" No, but your sister has, a massive problem"

Mandy looked at her older cousin, she saw she was serious.

" Starbucks across the road, five minutes ?"

" Good, I'll order, usual do ya ?"

" Yes thanks "

" See ya then "

" Yea, see ya "

Mandy put her bag on the empty chair and sat facing Kelly.

" Do you know Kayleigh's staying at mine ?"

" No I did not, since when ?"

" Tuesday "

" Can I ask why ?"

" I don't really know the nitty gritty, but John's done something or another, and she's left him, she's filing for divorce as soon as."

Mandy said nothing, she stared into her cup, eventually Kelly broke the silence.

" Says she's been betrayed "

" Not another woman surely?"

" I don't think so Mand, she hasn't said anything about anybody else ,just John, she's never said they or them, only he."

" Right enough if she thought he was putting it about ,she'd have mentioned something about the other woman."

" What can we do ?"

" Not a clue Kel, not yet anyway "

" There must be something "

" Has she given any clues, any hints, anything at all ?"

" Nope, the words she keeps repeating is betrayal, treated like a fool "

" Have you asked her right out ?"

" Of course I have "

" And ?"

" And nothing, my business, my problem, don't you worry about it, thats all "

" What do you think ?"

" I've honestly no idea Mandy, I hoped you might have some insight "

" I didn't even know she had left him "

" Ask him "

" No I won't, but I know a man who will "

" Your Steve ?"

Mandy nodded as she sipped her tea, 

" Him and John are buddies, I'll get him to go see John, and see if he can get info "

" Will he do that ?"

" Eventually "

" I know you're dying to ask Ma….."

" Why is she at yours ?"

" Because I know the heartbreak of divorce, she wants to spare you and the kids, well the kids mostly, so she came to me, that's the only reason "

" They've only been married six months Kelly "

" I know babe, I know " Kelly moved to sit next to Mandy and consoled her as she started crying.

********

" No "

" What do you mean no ?"

" Exactly what you think no means "

" I thought he was a friend?"

" He is, but she's your sister, you do it "

" He's more likely to open up to you"

" Like she has with you ?"

" Don't be smart Steve, please think about it eh ?"

" No promises"

" Fine, just don't dismiss it out of hand eh ?"

" I'll think about it "

" That's fine I can live with that, thank you "

********

" Thanks mate " Steve took his mug of tea from John's hand.

" No problem Steve"

" Look John I'll come straight to the point……."

" So will I, none of your or Mandy's business, no offence "

" None taken, but we do care you know, about both of you "

" I appreciate that, but the issue is between me and Kayleigh."

" I don't particularly want to know, but if telling me in anyway, shape or form can help you two, go ahead "

" Steve mate, I haven't cheated on her, I would never do that, I ……"

" You betrayed her she says, built your relationship on lies "

John sat back and sighed deeply.

" I have never lied to her Steve, never, despite what she says "

" I don't think she'd lie " 

John detected a hint of harshness is Steve's reply.

" I know she wouldn't, she firmly believes I have, that's the problem, that's how she interprets this thing, she's convinced I lied "

" Thing ?"

" Like I said, it's for us to sort "

" I can fix a meeting if you want ?"

" How, she's avoiding me like the plague?"

" Mandy's a sneaky bitch, she would find a way "

" I take it Kayleigh's told her nowt then ?"

" Not a dicky mate, Mand reckons she's too embarrassed about something"

" Like I said Steve………"

" Aye, not my business "

" I do want to see her though "

" Right, I'll get Mand on the case, she'll cook something up."

" I do love Kayleigh Steve, honestly I'm lost without her "

" I know, if i thought you didn't I'd leave you to rot "

John and Steve talked for an hour or so, both acutely aware of the Elephant in the room, Steve left none the wiser, John was a little more hopeful.

********

" Nothing at all ? " 

" That's what I said wasn't it ?"

" Not even an indication?"

" He was saying nothing, and as much as told me to piss off and keep my nose out, how did you do with Kayleigh?" Steve sipped his tea.

" Talked away fine, she said she had been busy, but that was it, still hasn't said she's at Kelly's, let me think all was hunky dory " Mandy replied.

" She must know Kelly would tell you ?"

" Kelly and me aren't as close as Kelly and her "

" So what's your plan ?"

" I'm taking a Chinese back on Friday after work, Kayleigh is gonna share it with me " Kelly said from the kitchen doorway," Get John to my flat, we can get them talking there "

" That'll work. " Steve said enthusiastically.

" I wish I shared your optimism " 

" We have to try Mand "

" Aye Kelly, I suppose we do ". Mandy sighed.

********

" Kayleigh I've got your Kung po, get glasses out love, oh and we've got visitors " Kelly shouted from the doorway.

Kayleigh smiled as she got out glasses and plates, she greeted Steve and Mandy, with a smile and a hug.

" Who's having wine then ?" Kayleigh asked.

A cough from the doorway attracted her attention.

She turned to face John.

" Kay…….?" He started to speak.

" Who the fuck set this up ?" A red faced Kayleigh turned to face her family.

" We thought if you………"

" Well you thought fucking wrong!!" Kayleigh roared.

" Kayleigh I…….." Once again John tried to speak.

" Fuck you Redmond, Fuck you " Kayleigh roared as she ran past him and slammed her room door shut .


	3. Revelation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh tells the group exactly what John has done

" That went pretty much how I expected it would. " John said as he looked towards a shocked Mandy, Kelly looked equally stunned.

" Jesus that was vicious the way she spoke there, I thought she was gonna deck someone " Mandy said slightly shaken.

" Not someone Mandy, just me, only me "

" What the fuck did you do to her John ?" as Steve spoke, John noticed him clench and unclench his fists.

" To her, nothing, but I did something for someone else once, and its reared its head again now "

" A good deed sort of ?"

" I thought so Kelly, at the time anyway, not so smart now though, with hindsight "

" She's usually a do gooder herself, that's not like her"

" Maybe………" Steve stopped, they could hear Kayleigh stomp along the hall.

" Well as all the founding members appear to be here, I might as well let the John Redmond appreciation society find out about the real John, eh John darling ?" Kayleigh literally spat out the last few words, Mandy was genuinely worried for her sister, she had never seen her so irate.

" If we could just talk, privately Kay……" John started speaking.

" Why, so you can tell me more lies ?"

" I've never lied to you Kayleigh"

" More lies, lie after lie after lie "

" I didn't lie, will you listen ?"

" You're a liar Redmond"

" I never fucking lied to you !" It was John's turn to shout .

Mandy gently squeezed Steve's hand. 

" All you do is lie John, all you told me about our future was lies "

" No it wasn't, it wa…."

" Call it what you want, I know what they were, what they are, and I know about you too now "

" Did you ever ask ?"

" What ?"

"Did you ever ask me if I'd………"

" I shouldn't need to, if you didn't live in a world of lies you'd see that "

" I didn't lie Kayleigh, I never lied to you. " John said quietly.

Kayleigh sneered and walked to the far side of the room, the four other adults present followed her with their eyes.

" You know that me and, and …..that worthless piece of shit there, have been trying for a family, don't you ?" Kayleigh said, sneering .

They nodded, all except John, he looked at the floor.

" I was really upset last month, remember Mandy, I was crying at yours, because I'd convinced John I was pregnant , but when the test came back, I wasn't ? "

" But John was supportive love "

" Oh yes he was supportive, just like the time, before we decided to get married, when our condom broke, before I was back on the pill, he supported my decision to get the morning after pill, five or six pharmacies we tried, he drove me around the city, while I fretted and worried, terrified that he'd think I got pregnant to trap him "

Kayleigh stared coldly towards John, he still didn't meet her gaze.

" But it was alright in the end babe " Mandy tried a placatery tone.

" Tell them John " Kayleigh stared directly at John.

John was still focused on a point at his feet.

" No ?, I will then " Kayleigh continued.

" Kayleigh please just us " John appealed.

" We were wasting our time looking in all those pharmacies, weren't we John eh ? " Kayleigh snarled. " Weren't we ?"

John was still looking at his feet.

" And John knew my test would be negative, didn't you, in fact he knew every test I did from now on, would be negative, didn't you John ?"

" Do you have fertility issues ?" Mandy stared at John.

Kayleigh laughed sarcastically, and shook her head.

" No Amanda, John has had a vasectomy, haven't you darling ?"

Mandy, Steve and Kelly all looked open mouthed at John.

" Well John, cat got your tongue ?" Kayleigh was in John's face by now .

" Yes "

" You bastard " Steve made a move towards John, Mandy stood up in front of him. 

" When ?" Mandy asked, whilst attempting to stop Steve.

" What does that matter?" Kayleigh snarled, glaring at her little sister.

" I think it matters a lot, when ?" Mandy repeated.

" Seven or eight years ago " John said quietly.

" So not since you've been with Kayleigh?"

" Of course not, I wouldn't do that to her "

" Who would you do it to then ?" Steve's anger had obviously abated.

" I didn't do it to anyone, I did it for someone "

" More effing lies " Kayleigh chimed in.

" For fuck sake Kayleigh, let the man talk " Kelly's exasperation was beginning to show.

" Why so he can tell more lies ?"

" Okay sis, go ahead, exactly what lie did he tell you ?"

" You what, are you serious ?"

" Deadly serious, what lie did he tell ?"

Suddenly Kayleigh felt four pairs of eyes on her.

" He said he wanted to have kids with me "

" I do, honest to god Kayleigh that's a dream of mine "

" But you can't, can you ?"

" Not yet no "

" What do you mean not yet ?"

" I've been to see about a reversal "

" Liar !!" Kayleigh screamed in John's face.

" You know what ?" John shouted "fuck this, and fuck you Kayleigh, fuck you, if you won't have the common decency to hear me out, then this was never meant to be, take what you want from me, I'm sick of your screaming and shouting, I did what I did for a good reason, I thought it was the right thing at the right time, but you couldn't care less about anyone except you, you, fucking you, how I might be feeling through all this hasn't even crossed your mind, I'm done here, we're done, it's over so fuck you "

John turned and headed for the door, before he got there, Steve grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

John expected the worst.

" Don't do this John, don't walk out, not like this……"

" Let him run away " Kayleigh shouted.

" For once in your life Kayleigh, use the little bit of intelligence you have, and shut the fuck up" Steve's outburst towards Kayleigh shocked everyone in the room, especially Kayleigh.

" Talk to her, make her listen "

" I'm not interested……."

" Kayleigh " Steve said in exasperation " shut up, give the man a chance "

Kayleigh, red faced and obviously irate, thumped down into a chair and glared.

" Talk John, tell your side of it " Steve nodded to John, John looked at Kayleigh and then at Steve, he nodded in understanding.

" Be the man I know you are John " Steve said so only John could hear, then patted him on the shoulder.

John stood up tall and walked back into the room, stoney faced he sat opposite a still glaring Kayleigh.


	4. The whole story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells the whole story. Kayleigh has a small confession of her own

" Have you heard of Tokophobia ?" 

All around him looked blank.

" No, alright then I'll tell you shall I ?, it's a morbid fear, a phobia if you like of getting or being pregnant, in its worst form even seeing pregnant women can make you feel Ill "

" Have you got it ?" Kelly asked.

" No love, but my fiancee had "

" And ?" Mandy interjected.

" And because she had it bad, I did it to try to relieve her anxiety "

" Just like that " Kayleigh said " Don't worry love I'll get myself done so you don't have to worry eh ?"

" Yes, pretty much like that yes "

" And she agreed ?" Mandy asked this time .

" Not at first no, she was dead against it at first, but eventually we both sort of realised it was for the best "

" How convenient "

John ignored Kayleigh's statement and carried on.

" When we went to see about it, the surgeon suggested a reversible, I didn't know such a thing existed, but I went for that option, thank god "

" And you still didn't tell me ?" Everyone in the room picked up on Kayleigh's more civil tone.

" When we were getting to know each other, having all those laughs in the car, telling each other secrets, I never gave it a thought, it only came back to me when we started sleeping together"

" And you still led me on eh ?"

" When I could have told you it wasn't any of your business really, and when I should have, it was too late "

" How too late ?"

" By the time I realised how much I had fallen in love with you, I was afraid to tell you, because I knew you wanted kids, and I was afraid you'd want them more than you would want me, and you'd dump me so you could have them "

" Do you really think I'm that shallow ?"

" I was scared, I wasn't thinking straight "

" You should still have told me John, not telling me was worse than you having had one "

" I can understand that, the only thing I'm guilty of really though, is not telling you, and I apologise for that , honestly and sincerely"

John put his hand on Kayleigh's knee as he spoke, she put hers on his and gently squeezed it.

" We're nipping to the pub at the end of the street, I hope you two will come and meet us shortly "

That said Mandy pulled her bag on her shoulder and looked at Kelly.

" What, oh right , see you shortly " Kelly winked at John as she lifted her bag and left, with Steve and Mandy.

" I'm so so sorry darling " John said looking in Kayleigh's eyes.

" I still don't understand why you didn't tell me John, I can't get my head around you keeping something like that a secret, especially from me"

" I don't know for sure either, like I said earlier I was afraid that your desire for kids would outweigh your desire for me "

" I love you, you big idiot, I want to have kids with you, and I thought I could "

" We probably still can babe, like I said I've already started the ball rolling "

" Poor choice of words John, but carry on "

" Eh, oh aye, right, as I said I've been to see about a reversal "

" What do you think the surgeon will say ?" 

As Kayleigh spoke she leant forward and took John's other hand.

" No, I don't think you get it babe, I'm getting it done, I've had all the checks etcetera, I've got a date to get the procedure"

" What date ?"

" 17th of next month "

" That date brings a bell ?"

" You, Mandy and your mum are going to Cyprus for the week, Kieron's girls hen do "

" You're booked in to get surgery while I'm away, you're unbelievable John, do you know that?"

" I'm sorry, my plan was to get it done, and when you came home, I'd tell you the lot "

" Well you'd have to wouldn't you John, I'm sure I'd notice that your goolies had been operated on, don't you ?"

" I suppose you would Aye "

" Well I'm not going away now, I'll be with you for your op "

" So you're not divorcing me then ?"

" Of course I'm not, but this is your last warning John, never ever keep secrets from me, you'll be found out eventually "

" Don't I know it ?"

" At least the fact that your swelling is just a post vasectomy cyst, and fairly common is a good thing"

" I sort of knew that's what it was, that's why I didn't want to go "

" Or me go in with you ?"

" No "

" Tell me what happened all those years ago "

" About me and …..?"

" Her, yes "

" She always had a thing about pregnancy and childbirth, she took panic attacks sometimes"

" That must have been terrible for her "

John just looked at Kayleigh. 

" What ?" She asked.

" You sounded sympathetic "

" That's a sad thing for any woman to suffer, John "

" Even her ?'

" Yes, even her "

" Anyway, sex was a chore, no spontaneity, spray before, spray after, on the pill, double condom plus coil , that sort of thing, took more planning than a trip to bleedin Everest "

Kayleigh squeezed John's hand.

" Anyway we went to Aberdeen on the National Express to visit her brother…."

" The bus ?"

" Yes, the bus "

" She took the bus ?"

" Aye, she loved the bus "

" Seriously?"

" Yes "

" I'd never have thought it, anyway carry on "

" So on the way back we stop at Perth, this girl gets on, bloody huge she was, nine months gone if she were a day, so she sits across the aisle from Ch……, she who must not be named, and starts having a conversation with the girl in front about the hideous first labour she went through"

" Oh"

" Oh right enough, anyway, she, who I must not mention starts to panic, so we get off in a small town called Gleneagles "

" Where the golf is ?"

" Yes love, where the golf is, but not much else, waited hours for a bus that never came, eventually we get a train back to Perth, another train to Edinburgh, then another coach to Manchester.

Took nigh on 18 hours to get back, decided then to get done"

" Did it cure her ?"

" No, but it did ease it a bit "

" So you made that sacrifice for nothing ?"

" Pretty much so, but I was willing to try, just like I'd do it for you if you wanted me to "

" If you had sat down and told me all that while we were dating, and said you had made sure it could be reversed, we wouldn't have had this falling out, I wouldn't have walked John, I've married you for you, anything else , kids included will be a bonus, it's the not telling me that really got to me, the fact you kept it secret really hurt, not because I think I have the right to have your children or any nonsense like that, but because it makes me feel as if you don't know me well enough to trust me fully "

" I trust you with my heart Kayleigh "

" I know you do, John "

" I'm really sorry babe "

" Anything else to admit to ?"

" No "

" Sure ?"

" Absolutely "

" C'mere then, I need a hug "

John hugged Kayleigh tightly, they kissed and smiled at each other.

" Best get my things back in the cars then eh ?" Kayleigh said smiling.

" Aye best we do "

" Oh , and we need to stop at the Co op "

" Why ?"

" You need a new toothbrush "

" Do I ?"

" Yes "

" Why ?"

" Let's just say I lose all sense of right and wrong when I'm really angry ?"

" I don't follow "

" Just buy a new brush John "

" But why ?" John shrugged. 

" I cleaned the ensuite before I left "

John stood thinking for a minute or two.

" You dirty bitch " John shouted after Kayleigh as she went to start packing.


End file.
